Just say: I love you
by FluffyLavandelClouds
Summary: Problemen kunnen uit alle hoeken en gaten komen, maar veel problemen van een puber ligt rondom de liefde. Maar een kleine, idiote crush kan leiden tot grote problemen. Ze hebben alleen maar een duwtje in de rug nodig om de drama te ontketenen. Inazuma Eleven Go [Chrono Stone] AU! Geen Yaoi!
1. Proloog

"**Just say: I love you."**

Problemen kunnen uit alle hoeken en gaten komen, maar veel problemen van een puber ligt rondom de liefde. Maar een kleine, idiote crush kan leiden tot grote problemen. Ze hebben alleen maar een duwtje in de rug nodig om de drama te ontketenen.

Inazuma Eleven go [Chrono Stone] AU! Geen Yaoi! Oc's

* * *

Engaged Marriage

* * *

"Fuyuko, ik heb goed nieuws." Fuyuko leunde tegen de muur aan, een pluk van haar lavendel kleurig haar uit haar gezicht blazen.

"En dat houd in?" Fuyuko's vader had overduidelijk het sarcasme in Fuyuko's stem niet gehoord, aangezien hij nog steeds net zo blij keek als eerst.

"Ik heb je uitgehuwelijkt! Is dat niet fijn?!" Fuyuko's mond viel open en met grote, ongelovige ogen keek ze haar vader.

_Please, laat dit een droom zijn!_

* * *

Love Triangle

* * *

"Oké klas, ik wil jullie voorstellen aan twee nieuwe studenten."Verveeld zat Himeko in haar schrift te tekenen, niet de moeite nemen om op te kijken en naar de introductie van de twee nieuwe studenten te luisteren.

"Oké, wie stelt zich als eerst voor?" Toch een beetje nieuwsgierig geworden, keek Himeko op van haar schrift, de grootste fout die ze kon maken.

Haar groene ogen ontmoette goudkleurige. Haar ogen verweide zich en automatisch keek ze neer, terug naar haar schrift.

"Kariya Masaki is de naam, sensei"

_God, het mocht iedereen zijn behalve hem!_

* * *

Stubbornness

* * *

"Kayoko-chan?" De journaliste van hun schoolkrant Inazuma Shinbun kwam naast haar zitten, haar met een bezorgde blik aankijken.

"Wanneer ga je hem het vertellen?" Kayoko keek de journaliste met samen geknepen ogen aan, klaar om haar met een blik te vermoorden, als dat mogelijk was.

"…"

_Over mijn lijk dat ik hem ga vertellen dat ik hem leuk vind!_

* * *

Insecure

* * *

"En hier komen de spelers van Gassan Kunimitsu!" De journaliste Matsuko hield haar pen bij het schrijfblok, terwijl de fotograaf en Matsuko's vriendin Akane druk foto's aan het maken was.

Ze scande de twee spelers van Gassan Kunimitsu die aan de kant zaten, omgeven door fans. Wat ze zo gezien had van ze, waren ze niks speciaals.

De fans maakte uiteindelijk ruimte voor de twee spelers en twee paarsharige liepen het veld op.

"En ik stel jullie voor aan het koppel dat vorig jaar gewonnen hadden. Hier zijn Shibata Kachidoki en…" "Mi-Mi-Minamisawa" Akane keek verbaasd naar haar vriendin, die met grote ogen naar de Gassan Kunimitsu speler keek.

_Dit kan niet… Het is gewoon niet mogelijk!_

* * *

Friendship?

* * *

"IK DACHT DAT WE VRIENDEN WAREN!" Met grote, bruine, waterige ogen keek Shizue haar beste vriend aan.

"Norihito-" "NOEM ME NIET ZO!" Shizue deinsde achteruit.

"Nori-" "LAAT ME GEWOON MET RUST!" Shizue zette een grote stap achter, waardoor ze uitglee en op de grond viel. Niet veel later barste ze in huilen.

"Het is beter dat we elkaar nooit meer zien." Kurama's stem klonk kil en zonder nog om te kijken beende hij weg, Shizue alleen achter laten.

_Wat heb ik gedaan…?_

* * *

Homosexual

* * *

"Ik denk dat ik gay ben," Mizuro staarde naar het plafon van zijn buurman zijn slaapkamer.

"Dat is leuk voor je," Minamiasawa keek niet eens op van zijn boek.

"Ja, weet ik. Maar kun je niet een beetje interesses tonen?"

"…"

"Asshole"

_Damn…Waarom kan mijn enige en beste vriend niet een liefdes expert zijn, nou ja, een klein beetje interesse tonen helpt al veel._

* * *

**Haha. Ik moet Smile nog steeds afmaken… Maar dit idee schoot me te binnen. Natuurlijk kun je al gokken wat een paar koppels zijn, maar de boel kan ook misleidend zijn. Fouten graag melden, ik wil ze altijd proberen te verbeteren. Ik sta open voor suggesties, maar de koppels heb ik al gemaakt en veranderen [waarschijnlijk] niet meer. Irritante schrijfstijl, meld het me ook.  
**

**Als je vind dat ik het verhaal verder moet maken, zeg het me. Ik weet namelijk niet of het idee zo leuk is… **


	2. 1 The begin of everything

_Pov: Kurosawa Matsuko_

_Location: Raimon high_

Glimlachend keek Matsuko naar de grote poort voor haar. Het was maar een paar weken geleden dat ze door deze poorten was gelopen, maar deze keer was het anders, deze keer was ze geen tweedejaars meer, maar een derdejaars.

Matsuko woelde met haar vinger door haar donkere, blonde lokken om de bloesemblaadjes eruit te halen, voordat ze door de poort liep. Ze was redelijk vroeg, maar toch was het grote plein al druk bevolkt, vooral door de eerstejaars.

Er was een flits van donker paars, voordat de tweedejaars Nakahara Kayoko haar om de hals vloog, waardoor de zwaartekracht er voor zorgde dat ze beide op de grond vielen.

"Kayoko-chan!" Matsuko wist haarzelf uit Kayoko's bijzonder sterke grip te wurmen en stond vlug op, voordat Kayoko nog een keer de kans kreeg om haar neer te tackelen. "Wat had ik gezegd over me te tackelen!" Kayoko lachte alleen voordat ze zelf ook overeind krabbelde.

"Zo, hoe is het om een derdejaars te zijn?" Matsuko haalde haar schouders op. "Niet veel bijzonders, maar ik ga maar eens naar de nieuwspaper club, ik wed dat commandant er al is." Kayoko giechelde voordat ze speels tegen Matsuko's arm sloeg. "Je noemt hem nog steeds commandant? Hij is een jaar jonger dan jij! Hij zou jou senpai moeten noemen."

Matsuko negeerde Kayoko en begon weg te lopen, haar manier om te zeggen dat de discussie was afgelopen.

"Matsuko! Matsuko! Het is niet aardig om er vandoor te gaan!" Kayoko was achter haar aan komen rennen en ging voor Matsuko staan, haar laten stoppen.

"Voor straf gaan we eerst mijn club bezoeken. Je commandant kan wel wachten" Na even tegenstribbelen liet Matsuko zichzelf meeslepen naar Kayoko's club, niet tegen de kracht van de grotere tweedejaars op kunnen.

* * *

_Pov: Kurama Norihito_

_Location: Inazuma Town_

"Kom op Norihito!" De tweedejaars van Raimon high werd door zijn beste vriend door de straten van Tokyo getrokken. "Als de ace-striker van het voetbalteam verwacht ik eigenlijk wel dat je sneller zou zijn dan een simpele manager?!" Shizue lachte en trok hem mee naar Raimon high.

Diep in gedachte verzonken, kon Kurama een gaap niet onderdrukken. Hij was niet dat hij extra vroeg was opgestaan, maar Shizue stond al om half acht uur voor zijn huis, helemaal opgewekt dat school weer begonnen. Natuurlijk snapte Shizue wel dat hij rustig wakker wou worden, maar jammer genoeg had zijn moeder daar andere gedachten over.

"_Norihito, Shizue-chan is hier!" Kurama wreef vermoeid door zijn ogen, terwijl hij zijn hoofd om de hoek stak, zijn keel schraapte en naar beneden schreeuwde: "Mam! Ik ben pas net wakker, voor wie zie je me aan! Het kan nog eeuwen duren voordat ik beneden ben, zeg haar maar dat ze gewoon naar huis moet gaan en over een half uur terug komt, ze woont hier toch maar een straat vandaan!" Kurama smeet onmiddellijk zijn deur dicht en draaide hem opslot._

_Een normale ouder zou Shizue waarschijnlijk verteld hebben dat ze hier beneden kon wachten totdat haar zoon of dochter beneden was, maar ja, jammer genoeg was Kurama's moeder geen normale ouder. _

"_Norihito, je bent over vijf minuten beneden, of anders…"Zijn moeder stem klonk dreigend, maar eigenlijk verbaasde hem dat niet echt. "Echt niet, ik denk dat ik het niet eens voor elkaar krijg om mijn kleren te vinden binnen vijf minuten."_

_Oké, dat was eigenlijk een leugen, maar zijn moeder was erg gesteld op Shizue en ze wou zo graag kleinkinderen, dus zo hoopte er op dat hij en Shizue later een koppel zouden worden._

_Kurama rilde terwijl hij zijn kleren bij elkaar raapte. Hij kon zich het gewoonweg niet voorstellen, hij en Shizue een koppel…_

"_Nog vier minuten!" Kurama zuchtte, er was nog altijd hoop op zijn ouder zus Nana… Neeh, dat was hopeloos._

"En we zijn er!" Shizue stopte voor de schoolpoort, waardoor Kurama tegen haar opbotste en met een luide plof op de grond viel. Shizue zelf stond even te wankelen om daarna haar evenwicht weer te vinden.

"Oi, Norihito, ben je oké?" Kurama mompelde alleen een ja, geen puf hebben om op te staan.

"Kom op, Nori-kun. Ik wil kijken wie zich wilt aanmelden als manager." Voordat Kurama protesteren over de bijnaam, werd hij overeind getrokken door Shizue en meegesleurd naar de voetbalvelden.

* * *

_Pov: Takahashi Himeko_

_Location:_ _Takahashi_ _Mansion_

"Dit moet het doen." Himeko streek haar licht blauwe rok glad en bekeek zichzelf in de twee meter hoge spiegel die in haar kamer hing.

Himeko had het uniform een tikkeltje aangepast. De rok was een stuk langer dan het origineel, waardoor die over haar knieën kwam. Ze had een witte blouse aan, net zo eentje als die van het originele uniform, alleen waren de mouwen langer, waardoor ze over haar elleboog kwamen. De licht blauwe strik die ze normaal hoorde te dragen had ze gebruik om haar donkerrode vlecht vast te maken aan de onderkant. Ze droeg dezelfde zwarte schoenen als het normale uniform en grijze sokken die tot halverwege haar bovenbenen kwamen.

"En zo doet een Takahashi dat!" Himeko pakte haar schooltas en verliet haar huis, haar moeder en vader nog gedag zeggen.

De reis naar school was kort en al snel stond ze voor de poorten van haar nieuwe school: Raimon high.

Haar eerste en belangrijkste doel was: haarzelf inschrijven voor de tennisclub. Terug in jr. high was ze samen met haar partner een onverslaanbaar duo, maar aangezien ze naar een andere school ging dan haar vorige, was de kans klein dat ze elkaar hier tegen zouden komen.

"Ik wil me graag inschrijven voor de tennisclub." De paarsharige vrouw keek op van haar klembord, blauwe ogen ontmoette groenen.

"Oké. Laat me eens kijken" De vrouw begon door haar tas te rommelen. Ze haalde een inschrijf formulier eruit en overhandigde hem aan Himeko.

"Ik neem aan dat je een eerstejaars ben." Himeko knikte en vulde het formulier snel in en overhandigde hem weer aan de vrouw.

"Eens kijken… Takahashi Himeko… Tien jaar tennis ervaring…Twee jaar geleden de Holy Road gewonnen…Speelt al vijf jaar competitie…" De vrouw haar ogen schoten weer terug naar boven, voordat ze zich vergrote.

"Holy Road winnaar!" Himeko knikte. "Het is een eer om je te ontmoeten, ik heb wel wat over je gehoord. Kudou Fuyuka, trainster en winnaar van de Holy Road dertien jaar geleden." De vrouw glimlachte en stopte het inschrijfformulier terug in haar tas.

"We hebben altijd ruimte voor een Holy Road speler, dus, wat zeg je ervan, vanmiddag training. We hoeven niet perse te wachten totdat het formulier compleet verwerkt is." Himeko glimlachte en schudde de vrouw haar hand.

"Bedankt, Kudou-sensei." "Noem me maar Fuyuka-sensei."

* * *

_Pov: Hamasaki Mizuro_

_Location: Introduction hall_

"Als eerst wens ik alle eerstejaars een hartelijk welkom op onze school." Mizuro gaapte en zakte wat verder weg in zijn stoel, waardoor hij naar het plafon kon staren.

Mizuro was nooit zo een grote fan geweest van luisteren naar speeches, zeker niet van de belachelijk lange. Natuurlijk, zo een ceremonie speech was op elke school hetzelfde, dus het opletten was niet nodig.

Uit verveeldheid keek Mizuro naar zijn buren, kijken of er een geschikte kandidaat was om me te praten. Aan zijn linkerkant zat een bruinharige jongen, die enthousiast naar de speech zat te luister. _Idioot_.

Aan zijn rechterkant zat een meisje met lang lavendel kleurig haar, die zachtjes met haar voet op de grond aan het tikken was.

"Pssst." Zijn buurvrouw keek hem verstrooid aan, waarna ze een wit dopje uit haar linkeroor haalde.

"Wat?" Mizuro maakte een handgebaar naar de directeur die druk bezig was met zijn speech. "Vind jij het ook saai?"

Het lavendelharige meisje rolde met haar ogen. "Natuurlijk, anders zou ik geen muziek luisteren." Mizuro grinnikte, het meisje had een prima eerste indruk gemaakt.

"Zo, wat luister je?" Het meisje haalde haar schouder op. "Hij is van mijn broer, dus ik ken de titels niet, maar het is prima aan te horen." Ze wees naar de zilverkleurige mp3 spelers die op haar schoot lag.

"Mag ik ook luisteren?" Het meisje haalde haar schouders op en haalde haar rechteroortje uit haar oor en overhandigde hem aan Mizuro.

"Bedankt." Mizuro deed het oortje in en luisterde met lichte verbazing naar de muziek. Het leek namelijk veel op zijn eigen muziekstijl.

_Ik denk dat ik wel met haar kan opschieten en anders wel met haar broer. _

* * *

**Next time in "Just say: I love you"**

**- "En commandant, hebben we een nieuw lid." "Ja" "Nani!" ~ _Kurosawa __Matsuko_**

**- "Taiyou-kun!" "No way, Himeko-chan?!" ~ _Takahashi __Himeko_**

**- "Eeh, hij is gestopt!" "Maar hij had het belooft." ~ _Yamaguchi Fuyuko_**

* * *

**__Yes, hoofdstuk 1 is af. Is het een beetje te volgen, ik hoop het tenminste. [Alle oc's komen hier in voor, ook al is Fuyuko wat moeilijker te zien...]**


	3. 2 Club time!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA! En hier is eindelijk hoofdstuk 2 van jsily  
**

**Warnings: Oc's, Au, Occ-ness [Veel denk ik], Japanse woorden.  
**

* * *

_Pov: Nakahara Kayoko_

_Location: School backyard, fishing club_

Matsuko sloot de deur achter zich en met sprankelende ogen staarde Kayoko naar het grote meer dat de school tien jaar geleden had aangelegd, speciaal voor de vissersclub.

"Water! En levende vissen!" Kayoko was naar het meer gerend en staarde naar haar weerspiegeling in het heldere water.

"Was Hokkaido dan zo erg." De kleinere derdejaars was naast haar komen staan, ook naar het heldere, door vissen bevolkte, water kijken.

"Natuurlijk! Het water daar is bevroren, het is daar koud en ik had bijna elke avond vis op mijn bord, ik was bijna uitgehongerd omdat ik de vis niet wou eten!" Matsuko lachte zachtjes en liet zich op het gras ploffen, een betere zich hebben op de visjes die er rond zwommen.

"En nog steeds snap ik je niet. Je eet gewoon vlees, maar je weigert om vis te eten. Dit is Japan, hier eten mensen dagelijks vis." Kayoko zuchtte en ging naast Matsuko zitten.

"Dat klopt, maar ik ben opgegroeid met vissen." Matsuko giechelde. "Weet je, dat klinkt heel idioot." Kayoko, niet instaat zijn om langer serieus te zijn, begon net als Matsuko te lachen.

"Oké, misschien klinkt het wel idioot, maar het is wel zo!" Met moeite stopte Matsuko met giechelen en richtte haar aandacht weer op het water.

Kayoko volgde haar vriendin haar voorbeeld en richtte haar aandacht op het water. Het was al weer zes jaar geleden dat haar ouders gescheiden waren. Natuurlijk, ze was toen pas tien, niet slim genoeg om er achter te komen waarom ze uit elkaar gegaan waren, maar het was alweer zes jaar later en Kayoko wist eindelijk waarom en vooral, waarom haar moeder haar niet mocht.

Haar vader was een visser, reisde veel en verdiende daarmee de kost. Maar aangezien haar moeder vond dat hij te weinig thuis was, waardoor ze zelf voor haar vier dochters moest zorgen, ontstond er een ruzie. Een paar maanden later waren haar ouders gescheiden en moest ze bij haar moeder wonen.

Natuurlijk was ze net zo goed nog haar dochter, maar er was een groot probleem. Terwijl Kayoko's zussen veel op haar moeder leek, leek Kayoko veel op haar vader. Hetzelfde blauwpaarse haar, dezelfde bruine ogen en vooral, dezelfde interesse en liefde voor vissen. Dat was de rede dat haar moeder haar niet mocht, ze leek teveel op haar ex.

"Kayoko-chan?"Matsuko keek haar bezorgd aan, waarschijnlijk was ze al voor een lange tijd gedachteloos naar het water staren, niet op Matsuko reageren.

"Ben je oké?" Kayoko haalde haar schouders op, oogcontact vermeiden.

"Dat neem ik aan als een nee. Is het met je vader of is het…" Matsuko dwaalde af, oogcontact met haar vriendin vermeiden.

Kayoko bloosde terwijl ze Matsuko boos aankeek. "Ik vind hem niet leuk! En wat maakt het uit! Hij is nu toch in Engeland, dat betekend dat we hem nooit meer terug zien!" Een ongemakkelijke stilte viel, geen van beide vriendinnen durfde hem te verbreken.

"Het spijt met, Kayoko, ik had-"

"KAYOKO-CHAN!" Net als eerder in de ochtend, werd iemand getackeld, alleen was het deze keer Kayoko die in de pineut zat.

Met een plons vielen Kayoko en haar belager in het water, de armen visjes wegjagen.

Instinctief hield Matsuko haar handen voor gezicht, zodat die het meeste water zouden tegenhouden. Nadat de regen van water gestopt was, liet Matsuko haar armen zakken en keek me een ingehouden lach naar het tafereel voor haar.

Kayoko was proestend boven water gekomen, een boze blik op haar belager geworpen: Hamano Kaiji. Hamano was aan het watertrappelen, zich een ongeluk lachen vanwege Kayoko's reactie. Jammer genoeg verging het lachen hem al snel toen Kayoko hem een gratis mep verkocht.

"Hamano, baka!" Lachend gaf Kayoko hem nog een klap, alleen deze keer was hij veel speelser. "We hebben vandaag nog school, het schoolhoofd flipt hem!" Hamano hield zijn armen verdedigend voor zich terwijl Kayoko water naar hem to gooide.

* * *

_Pov: Kurosawa Matsuko_

_Location: School backyard, fishing club_

Matsuko was wat verder van het water vandaan gaan zitten, met een grote glimlach kijken naar de twee tweedejaars die midden in een watergevecht zaten.

"Matsuko-san." Matsuko keek verbaasd om en zag Akane naar haar zwaaien en naar haar toe lopen, gebaren dat ze niks mocht zeggen.

"Ook hier, Akane-san?" Akane knikte en ging naast Matsuko zitten, haar roze camera uit haar tas halen.

"En, hoe was je vak-" Akane maakte een zacht sus geluid en ging ongestoord door met foto's maken.

"Tsunami-sempai had gevraagd of ik reclame voor de vissersclub kon maken en dit lijken me prima beelden." Matsuko knipperde verbaasd en liet de tweedejaars haar gang gaan.

Na z'n tien minuten waren de twee tweedejaars eindelijk uitgespeeld, Akane eindelijk opmerken.

"A-a-akane!" De lavendelharige tweedejaars glimlachte vriendelijk en stopte haar camera weer terug in haar tas. "Matsuko-san, zullen we eens gaan, ik denk dat het schoolhoofd ons ondertussen wil zien." Matsuko knikte en stond op, het zand en gras van haar rok af kloppen.

"Matsuko-chan! Verlaat me niet!" Matsuko draaide zich om en zwaaide. "Zie je later. Hopelijk voor jullie kunnen jullie eruit komen, anders zitten jullie zwaar in de pineut, vooral als jullie worden uitgekozen om de eerstejaars rond te leiden." Matsuko draaide weer om en volgde Akane vlug mee naar binnen.

* * *

_Pov: Yamaguchi Fuyuko_

_Location: Great Hall_

Alle eerstejaars hadden zich in een groot lokaal verzameld, waar ze allemaal moesten wachtte totdat hun naam werd opgeroepen.

"Fuyuko-san, door wie denk jij rondgeleid te worden?" Fuyuko haalde haar schouders op en keek haar nieuwe vriend aan.

Mizuro had zichzelf op de grond genesteld, een comfortabele houding aangenomen en zijn mobiel tevoorschijn gehaald, waar hij nu een spelletje op speelde.

"Ik hoop een vriend van me, waar ik samen mee op jr. high had gezeten." Mizuro knikte, zijn concentratie niet van zijn spelletje afhalen.

"In vriend van: knuffels en elkaars hand schudden of in vriend van: knuffels hebben een andere betekenis en kusjes" Fuyuko bloosde en gaf Mizuro een duw met haar voet, waardoor hij zijn evenwicht verloor en omviel.

"Je had ook kunnen zeggen dat het een gewone vriend was, je hoeft me niet gelijk omver te schoppen!" Mizuro was weer recht gaan zitten en onverstoord verder op zijn mobiel spelen.

"Hamasaki Mizuro." Mizuro borg zijn mobiel op in zijn tas, stond op en veegde denkbeeldige stof van zijn broek. "Zie je later."

Nadat Mizuro vertrokken was werden er nog velen namen opgenoemd en het lokaal werd langzaam leger. Nadat de X eindelijk voorbij was, wat er niet veel waren, kwam de Y eindelijk aan de beurt.

"Yamaguchi Fuyuko." Fuyuko raapte haar tas op en liep naar de uitgang, waar één van de docente al aan het wachtte was.

Naast de docente stond een jongen, tenminste, Fuyoko nam aan dat het een jongen was aangezien hij het jongensuniform droeg, maar het kon net zo goed een jongensachtig meisje zijn.

"Yamaguchi Fuyuko, dit is Kirino Ranmaru, hij geef je een rondleiding in deze school." De jongen boog en keek haar met een vriendelijke glimlach aan.

"Zullen we gaan?" Fuyuko knikte en volgde de jongen, die haar verder het gebouw inleidde.

* * *

_Pov: Nakahara Kayoko_

_Location: school grounds_

_Dit is gewoonweg niet te geloven! Waarom moest nou net ik iemand rondleiden! En vooral, waarom z'n etterbakje zoals hem!_

De jongen die verveeld achter haar aanliep had warrig donkergroen haar en grijze ogen. Hij was een beetje groter als haar en op het moment was hij ongeïnteresseerd op zijn mobiel aan het spelen.

"Oi! Baka, kom je nog?" De jongen keek ongeïnteresseerd op en haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarom zou ik, er gebeurt toch niks."

Kayoko schudden vermoeid haar hoofd. Dit meende je toch niet. Als eerste was ze na veel moeite de vijver uitgekomen, aangezien het water laag stond en de rand sowieso al hoog was, zodat de katten niet bij de vis konden. Nadat ze samen met Hamano de vijver waren uitgekomen, moesten ze zich nog omkleden. Dat was dus de rede waarom ze nu niet in haar uniform liep, maar in haar gewone kleren. Daarna moest ze zich gaan haasten naar de grote hal, waar ze een hele preek kreeg van de hoofdmeester zijn rechterhand omdat ze en te laat was en omdat ze haar schooluniform niet droeg. En nu was ze hier, opgescheept met een eerstejaars etterbakje.

"Is er een club die je wilt zien?" De jongen haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan dump ik je wel bij een club en dan hoeven we elkaar voor de rest van de dag niet meer te zien, oké? " De jongen stopte zijn mobiel weg en zuchtte diep.

"Eindelijk, je zegt iets interessants." Kayoko stopte met lopen en keek rond, opzoek naar de eerste de beste club waar ze haar groenharige vriend kon dumpen.

"Ik hoop dat je van voetbal houd, aangezien ik je daar dump." Kayoko had de jongens pols vastgepakt en trok hem mee naar de voetbalvelden.

* * *

Eenmaal aangekomen liep ze naar een van de managers toe, om precies te zijn de enige derdejaars manager: Iwasaki Shizue.

"Iwasaki-san?" De zwartharige manager keek op van het clipbord waar ze druk informatie aan het neerschrijven was. "Kan deze idioot met het voetbalteam mee voetballen?" Shizue haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik vraag het wel even aan de aanvoerder." Shizue stond op en liep naar de rand van het veld, haar keel schrapen en daarna luid de aanvoerders zijn naam roepen: "FEI!"

De groenharige aanvoerder werd verrast en kreeg door Kurama een bal tegen zich aangeschoten. "Iwasaki! Hoe vaak moet ik het zeggen! Niet zomaar roepen!" De zwartharige manager lachte alleen.

Na wat gepraat te hebben met Fei was Kayoko eindelijk van de irritante eerstejaars af, die zo te zien net zo goed blij was dat hij van haar af was.

_Wacht. Als ik nu van hem af ben, dat betekend…_

Kayoko zei Shizue nog gedag, voordat ze er als de hazewind er vandoor ging. Nu ze niemand meer hoefde rond te leiden, had ze de rest van de dag vrij, tenminste, de vrijheid om op school te doen wat je wou, aangezien de poorten pas weer open ging na 3 uur, wanneer school was afgelopen.

_Dat betekend dus: Tijd om te gaan vissen!_

* * *

_Pov: Yamaguchi Fuyuko_

_Location:Tennis club_

"Je speelde tennis op je oude school?" Fuyuko knikte en samen met Kirino liepen ze de tennisvelden op.

Fuyuko zag een vrouw met een klembord, die druk bezig was met aantekening maken. "Pardon mevrouw?" De paarsharige vrouw keek op van haar klembord.

"Ik zoek een vriend van me, een tweedejaars." De vrouw knikte terwijl ze haar aandacht weer op het veld richtte, ondertussen naar Fuyuko luisteren.

"Aoyama Shunsuke?" De vrouw reageerde niet, Fuyuko de indruk geven dat ze niet luisterde. "Pardon mevr-"

"Ik had je al de eerste keer gehoord, meisje. Maar ik denk dat ik slecht nieuws voor je heb…" Haar blik dwaalde af van het veld, waardoor ze afwezig in de ruimte staarde.

"Shunsuke-kun is gestopt met spelen." Fuyuko's ogen verweidde zich. "M-m-maar hij had beloofd op me te wachten!"

"Shunsuke-kun is niet gestopt omdat hij geen zin had, maar…" De vrouw haar stem klonk opeens een stuk zachter. "Shunsuke-kun had halverwege het derde semester een ongeluk gehad en…" Fuyuko's ogen werden waterig. "Is hij…" De vrouw schudden haar hoofd.

"Neeh, wees maar niet bang. Hij is nooit in levensgevaar geweest, alleen kan hij zijn arm niet zo veel meer belasten. Dat is dus de reden dat hij uit de tennisclub is gestapt." Fuyuko zuchtte opgelucht, maar ze was overduidelijk verdrietig dat haar vriend van jr. high niet meer tenminste.

"Nu heb ik geen partner…" Vanuit haar ooghoek keek Fuyuko naar Kirino, die met intresse naar de twee spelers hun training keek.

"Kirino-kun?" De jonge scheurde zijn blik van het veld af en keek Fuyuko aan. "Zit je al in een club?"

De jongen schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik help alleen het ICT hier op school." Fuyuko glimlachte.

"Dan heb ik een nieuwe tennispartner gevonden!" Kirino keek haar verward aan. "Wie dan?"

"Jij natuurlijk!" Kirino leek letterlijk in paniek te raken. "M…m…maar ik heb nog nooit gespeeld, kun je niet een betere partner zoeken?!" Fuyuko schudde haar hoofd, Kirino bij zijn pols pakken en hem meetrekken naar de kleedkamers.

* * *

_Pov: Takahashi Himeko_

_Location: School grounds_

"Kun je me alsjeblieft naar de tennisclub brengen, ik smeek je het!" De jongen die haar begeleide keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ow, je had het ook kunnen zeggen." Himeko zuchtte geïrriteerd.

De jongen was overduidelijk echt verbaasd, aangezien hij gewoon vrolijk aan het praten was over zijn eigen club, een van de saaiste clubs ooit: de schaakclub.

"Als je me ooit nodig hebt, Kishibe Taiga, tweedejaars en president van de schaakclub," Himeko glimlachte vriendelijk en schudden de jongen zijn hand.

_Ach ja, hij is geen stereotype, aangezien hij nog leuk is om te zien en nerds zijn vaak niet leuk om te zien._

Himeko liep het laatste stukje naar de tennisclub alleen, dezelfde vrouw opzoeken die ze vanochtend had ontmoet.

"Himeko-san!" Fuyuka kwam het gebouw uitlopen met op haar hielen een leerling, tenminste, waarschijnlijk was het een leerling.

"Ik wil je aan je partner voorstellen. Amemiya Taiyou, hij komt van Arakumo jr. high, dus ik neem aan dat jullie elkaar nog nooit hebben ontmoet. Taiyou, dit is Taka- "

"Takahashi Himeko." Himeko's ogen waren waterig geworden en een verbaasde blik was duidelijk te zien.

"Taiyou!" Himeko omhelsde Taiyou, die haar net zo goed terug knuffelde.

Na een lange knuffel lieten de twee elkaar los, allebei glimalchen. "Dit is wel puur toeval, ik had namelijk niet verteld dat ik naar Raimon zou gaan." Himeko lachtte en schudde haar hoofd. "Zelfde hier, ik dacht dat je naar Arakumo high zou gaan!"

_Ik dacht dat ze op Raimon jr. high had gezeten… Natuurlijk niet, anders zou Aki-san me allang geïnformeerd hebben. Maar het is wel toeval dat ze beide van Arakumo jr. high komen, aangezien de school een behoorlijk eind van Raimon afligt._

Met een glimlach liet Fuyuko de twee spelers alleen, ze de kans geven om de jaren die ze elkaar niet hadden gezien bij te kletsen.

* * *

_Pov: Kurosawa Matsuko_

_Location: School hallway_

Samen met Akane was Matsuko gelijk vertrokken naar de nieuwspaper club toen het schoolhoofd klaar was met praten en dat hun namen niet waren genoemd.

"Ik denk dat Kayoko pissig is en niet z'n beetje, aangezien ze al bijna te laat was en daar boven op nog flink wat gemopper kreeg van het schoolhoofd dat ze haar schooluniform niet meer aan had." Akane knikte en stopte abrupt voor een oude eikendeur.

"We zijn er." Matsuko lachte, licht blozen van het feit dat ze haar eigen club over het hoofd had gezien en dat ze er gewoon langs was gelopen als Akane niks gezegd had.

Beide meiden deden hun schoenen uit en liepen met hun schoenen in hun handen het lokaal in, niet eens de moeite nemen om te kloppen.

Ichino zat achter een van de pc's. Zijn gezicht zat letterlijk aan het scherm vast geplakt en zijn vingers ratelde over het toetsenbord alsof hij het elke dag deed…wacht! Dat deed hij ook.

"Goede morgen, commandant!" Verstrooid keek Ichino op, er waren duidelijk wallen onder zijn ogen te zien en zijn haar stak letterlijk alle kanten op.

"Morgen…" Met moeite wist hij een gaap te onderdrukken, voordat hij zijn aandacht weer op het scherm concentreerde.

"Lukt het met de nieuwe lay-out voor de schoolkrant?" Ichino schudden zijn hoofd, met zijn linkerhand een gaap onderdrukken en met zijn rechterhand over de toetsten ratelen, gemakkelijk een tweehonderd slagen per minuut halen.

"Koffie?" Ichino knikte en Akane verliet de kamer, haar camera veilig op het bureau leggen er haar schoenen weer aantrekken.

* * *

"We moeten echt een automaat hier neerzetten, weet moeten meer lopen om drinken te halen dan we kunnen werken." En precies zoals ze verwachtte kreeg ze geen reactie van Ichino, die volgens Matsuko zijn gedachte op nul had gezegd nadat Akane gevraagd had of hij koffie wou.

Matsuko ging achter haar eigen pc zitten, startte hem en wachtte totdat hij bij het inlog scherm terecht kwam. Nadat ze haar lange wachtwoord had ingetoetst, met hetzelfde gemak als Ichino, kwam ze op haar grote, kleurrijke beginscherm terecht.

Haar bureauachtergrond was een gigantische verzameling aan foto's, die tot een collage was gevoegd. Foto's van haar en haar familie, maar ook foto's met andere studenten van Raimon, zoals als Akane, Kayoko en Ichino.

* * *

Verbaasd keken de twee Raimon studenten op toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Er werden verwarde blikken uitgewisseld voordat Matsuko opstond en naar de deur liep, haarzelf afvragen wie er eigenlijk zou kloppen, aangezien de meeste leerlingen gewoon binnen vielen.

In de deuropening stond een jongen, die niet veel langer was dan zij zelf. De jongen had zwart haar en ogen. Om eerlijk te zijn wist Matsuko niet eens of het eerste- of tweedejaars, aangezien hij best klein was.

"Het spijt me, ik ben laat, maar ik kon het niet vinden!" De jongen boog, wat Matsuko verbaasde.

_Te laat, wat bedoelt hij…Wacht! Zou het zijn dat…_

"EEEH! WE HEBBEN EEN NIEUW LID?!" Ichino keek verbaasd op, langzaam begon alle kleur uit zijn gezicht weg te trekken.

"Ja…Uuuuh…Ik zocht een nieuwe club en de manager van de nieuwspaper club had me persoonlijk uitgenodigd." Zowel derde- als tweedejaars keek de jongen verbaasd aan.

"EEEEEEH!" De jongen was verbaasd vanwege de reactie van de twee andere clubleden.

"Ow ja!" De jongen boog. "Ik ben me helemaal vergeten voor te stellen: Aoyama Shunsuke, uit klas 2B" Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, die niet verbroken werd totdat Akane binnen kwam met koffie, Aoyama verbaasd aankijken. "Ow…We hebben blijkbaar een nieuw lid." Ichino en Matusko vielen allebei omver in anime-style.

* * *

**Ik weet niet of ik hoofdstuk 3 hier letterlijk op moet laten aansluiten of gewoon een tijdskip moet inlassen, dat is jullie keus. **

**R & R**


End file.
